New start
by ToL-Lover
Summary: Chapter 3 should be up now. Hopefully....
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I has to re upload this because I forgot to put all of this stuff in it (silly me XP ).And plus I wanted to edit my story a little. But yes it is rated "T" for now, but it might go up to "M" maybe because of gore and language,**If **I do that, but for now there's only one swear word in this hole chapter. . and not a hole bunch of ##$$%!$%#%#$. Yeah.... Anyway, go ahead and say it Faye! ^-^

Faye: ToL-Lover does not own Rust Blaster, because if she did it would be a lot longer.

ToL-Lover: That's right! ^-^(Oh yes and the first little part that is before the main story was mainly in color but isn't for some reason. . )  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You're mine now…_

_No! Someone help me!_

_It's useless to shout and scream…_

_No, someone will come…_

_Don't think that __He__ will come and save you. Remember? He died last year._

_No! He didn't… He didn't…._

_Yes he did Kei. He took on all of those other vampires alone with out using you, the "Holy Lance"._

_…. Yeah…._

_See, you should have gone with him. But you didn't get off your weak human ass and went with him._

_…. Yeah…._

_* You could have called out to me! *_

_~…. Its not like you can hear me anyway Aldred… ~_

_* Your not JUST a weapon, are you?! *_

_~…. Maybe I am… That's way I never scream and hardly talk… ~_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  
_  
Kei laid there chained to a metal lab table right in the middle of the room. Kei attempted to move every now but it was useless. Kei's lavender eyes where half open and filled with sadness, loneliness, and sleepless. He was just staring up at the white, empty ceiling that had some long lights that where installed. Around Kei where other tables with medical tools and villas with some unknown chemicals in them. _'No one will come for you….'_ The words repeated and echoed in Kei's head like a broken record.

'I'm sorry Aldred…. But…No one will come and help me… so it's useless to scream… And its not like they can hear me so…. I'm sorry Aldred… very, very sorry…' Kei thought before closing his eyes. Kei had become skinnier and weaker the hole month that his kidnappers have had him. A whole month. What where his friends doing? Waiting for so long. Did they think he was dead? Or where they waiting because of something else? 'I guess no one cares about me…. But that's okay… no one needs to care about a weapon like me…' Kei thought, even though he knew if Aldred heard that he would have gone phyco on him. One of the lights in the room started to flicker.

Kei heard the sound of the door squeaking open. Some people in white lab coats came into the room and stood around Kei but not even looking down at him, they just looked at each other like Kei didn't exists. "We need to make him into the "Unholy Lance" before _**they**_ come." One man said. "Then their mission would be absolutely pointless and we would be victorious." Another man said. All of the others nodded. 'They… Who is they…?' Kei thought as he looked at all of them. "Alright lets get to work!" One of them said that Kei didn't see. They all nodded and imminently went to work to make Kei from "Holy lance" to this "Unholy Lance". Kei never heard of an "unholy lance" before in his life.

It didn't take them that long to make the "Holy Lance" unholy. Kei was under a lot of pain. It was hard for him to breathe. "A-Al-d-dred…" Kei managed to say, though he didn't mean to say Alderd's name out loud. What he said made all the people in white lab coats laugh thoughts evil laughs that pierced deep into Kei's skin. "Sorry but he's no longer alive Kei Yousgara." A woman said. After hearing thoughs words it made Kei feel like he wanted to just **die** and not have to deal with this anymore.

"Not to worry you get a new master. He glad to know that he gets a cute boy like you." Another woman said. Kei was crying and screaming to be released inside of his head. He wouldn't say or do what he was thinking, he thought that there was no point, even though he could hear Aldred lecturing him at him for doing that. Suddenly an alarm that sounded like a warning alarm went off. "Intruders!" A man said. "It must be them!" one woman said. "We have to bring the boy to Kardle, before they get deep inside the building!" Another man said. Before Kei knew it he was taken out of the room no longer chained to that cold metal lab table. Kei thought it as a chance to escape from them. When they where a little away from the room Kei broke out of his captors grips and bolt it down the hall.

"HAY! Get back here!" They shouted as they chased after Kei. Kei was running faster than them and Kei was the one who had grown weaker and skinnier over the month and they couldn't keep up with him. It made Kei what to laugh hysterically, but right now there was no time to stop and laugh, he needed to escape from theses mad people who where holding him captive and made him a "Unholy Lance". He got to a door that was at the end of the hallway. He swung the door wide open. It led out side! Finally was the only thing Kei could think of before running out. Kei saw some people who coming towards Kei.

Kei couldn't tell if they where good or bad they where to far away for him to see what they where wearing or what they looked like. So Kei kept running towards the people. But then he had to stop when a explosion happened and cut Kei off making him stop and start coughing because of the smock and dust that became big clouds in front of him. 'Wha-what was that?' Kei thought as he went to look in front of himself tell he heard voices behind him shouting. "THERE HE IS!!!" He heard one man shouting. "GET HIM!" Another shouted. Kei gasped before starting to run again. The people had gotten a lot closer that now he could kinda make out who they where, but the one he could make out who it was made him stop dead in his tracks. 'Is it him?! No…. I-it can't be!' Kei thought with wide eyes.

_–End chapter one-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ToL-Lover: That's the end of chapter one! ^-^ I'm guessing everyone can tell who **_that_** person is kei saw ~.^

Faye: The main events are going to happen after this right?

ToL-Lover: I guess so.... Or maybe after chapter two.... Lets just see after chapter two, when ever i get done it. But for now I must finish chapter two. *cough* Before school *cough* Anyway! See you all in chapter two! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Tol: Alright! This story will have more AldredXKei moments in it. *cough* That is the point of this hole thing. X3 And I have to say thank-you to the people who reviewed this story. That made me happy and got me to go back and finish up chapter 2. But then again I did lose in tress in this story for a while and I started a different one but I haven't put up the 1st chapter for that one, but it will go up some time. Not sure when, but it will be more AldredXKei and some FayeXLydie for my dear friend who likes FayeXLydie so don't ask me why she likes it ask her. So yeah, hopefuly this chapter will be better than the first chapter, because the first chapter was when I first got into Rust Blaster so yeah.... I should shut up now. Oh but it still might go up to M due to goor and swearing just though I'd still point that out-- I should really shut up now. So.... FAYE!

Faye: ToL-Lover does not own Rust Blaster. O_o

---------------------------------------------------------

Kei felt his body become weak and felt like Jell-O. His legs stopped working on him. He felt his eyelids becoming heavy as he fell to the ground. 'No! I have---…. I have to…. Get…away…' Kei thought before every thing went black. Before Kei was fully out cold, he felt someone's arms rap around him and kept him from hitting the ground. After that sleep had him captive and wasn't letting him go anytime soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"He's been asleep for a while now…."  
"Do you think he'll be okay?"  
"Hard to tell. Though the problem is, that you guys got there a little too late."  
"How late did we get to him?"  
"Not overly late, However luckily all of you got to him before they had him completely being a "Unholy Lance". So he should be fine for now…."  
"For now?"  
"Yes so…. Aldred, you can stay with Kei for now. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you again…."_

Kei was just starting to awaken from being trapped by his dreams. Kei heard the door opening. It was a sliding door and was made out of wood. Which meant he wasn't there still in the clutches of his kidnappers. He heard footsteps coming near him, but then stopping beside the bed which where he was lying. He heard a chair being moved over to beside the bed where it stopped. The person sighed as if they where unsure of what to do now. Kei felt a warm and familiar hand brush his forehead gently. He slowly started to open his eyes.  
"Yosugara?" The person asked.  
"Al-Aldred?" Kei asked as he looked over slightly in a daze.  
"Yes its me. Are you feeling okay?" Aldred asked,  
"I-I think so…" Kei replied as he started to sit up.  
Aldred sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…" he said.  
Aldred… what happened." Kei asked as he fully looked at him.  
"You don't remember do you" Aldred asked.  
"Some what… yeah." Kei nodded as he placed his finger tips on his forehead. Kei still could not believe it! Aldred alive?  
_  
'__This must be a dream.....this has to be... right?'_

Kei thought it was. Aldred waved his hand in front of Kei slightly.  
"Yosugara are you okay?" Aldred asked.  
Kei snapped out of his thoughts. "Y-yeah." He replied with a nod. Aldred stared at Kei for a few moments. Kei looked a little out of it. Like he was still confused or unsure. Aldred pulled Kei into a unexpected hug. _'Wha-what?_' Kei thought as he blinked. He looked up at Aldred.  
"Yosugara, I'm not a creation of your mind. I understand that you went through a replay of what happened some time ago and have been alone for a while, but I'm not a illusion that you made up." Aldred said as he kept Kei close to himself.  
_"No longer alone......"_ Kei mumbled with as tears fell down his pail face. Kei berried his face in Aldred's shirt as his body shook a little. Aldred smiled a little knowing that Kei didn't feel like he was alone anymore. Aldred ran his finger's through Kei's hair. "That's right Yosugara, your not alone anymore." Aldred said in a clam and kind tone of voice.

----------------------------------------

ToL: Muhahahaha! =D I'm being mean and ending chapter two right here. _*Gets hit in the head with Bat and Nails* _OW! 0 Six i know this was your doing!

Six: _*Runs away with Seven*_

_ToL: _Oh.... I'll get you later! Anyway..... I hoped you injoyed chapter 2. ^-^ See you later in chapter 3! ^-^ *waves bye*


	3. Chapter 3

ToL: Well.... for some reason this chapter really doesn't want to be uploaded or just really wants to pick a fight with me. D= But whatever. It just wants to be a bum. =P But yeah I'm trying hard to update as much as I can and I think this one took me like I don't know over two months to finish. DX But then again I've had a head cold not the funnest thing in the world. DX But anyway.... I should really let you's read. Well I don't know where Faye ran off to so its Kei's turn! :3  
Kei: ToL_Lover does not own Rust Blaster in anyway.....

* * *

  
Aldred stayed holding onto Kei till he had fallen asleep in his arms. Aldred made sure Kei was fully asleep before he laid  
him back on the bed and covered him with the soft, heavy blanket that would surely keep his slender body warm. Aldred smiled then kissed Kei's forehead before he left the room.

When Aldred left the room and stood in front of the door he placed his hand over his head as he felt gilt and anger overflow him so fast.  
Aldred also felt his craving for human blood creep in.

'Uh! I was keeping it under control so well…!'  
Aldred thought in pain. He managed to shake it off even though he knew it would not last for long.

Aldred walked down the hall with a really pail looking face he was also gripping onto his arm.  
"Hay Aldred!" A familiar tall blond haired vampire shouted over to Aldred as he rushed over to him.  
Aldred looked over at the blond vampire. "Oh… Faye hi." Aldred said with a grin.

"Wow you look pailer than pail. Come we have human blood bags in the hospital wing." Faye said placing a hand on Aldred's holder. Aldred nodded and flowed Faye to the hospital wing.  
"Heh, when was the hospital wing put in?" Aldred asked Faye.

"Some time before you came back. What kind of blood?" Faye looked over at Aldred since he was facing the blood fridge. "O-, Really?  
Heh, I guess I'll be coming here often." Aldred chuckled. Faye tossed the bag of O- blood to Aldred. He had easily caught the bag of blood with out braking it open with his sharp nails.

Aldred sunk his fangs into the bag and drained it in a few seconds. "Faye… What would I do with out you?"  
Aldred said as he was back to his normal self. His face didn't looks so pail and pasty anymore.  
"Heh, most likely drop dead of confusion." Faye said chuckling. Aldred joined Faye in the laughing,  
but their laughing was soon interrupted by a knock on the door.

"What are you two laughing about now?" A familiar woman's voice asked.  
"Hay Kodachi." Aldred said as he looked at her with a grin.  
"You look more alive today." She said placing her hand on Aldred's shoulder.

"Who said I looked dead?" Aldred asked looking at Kodachi with a funny look.  
Kodachi giggled seeing the look on his face. "I was kidding. But knowing Rengokuin he would say that you do." Kodachi said with a nod.

"Hay… Where did Lydi go? The last I saw her was earlier when we where discussing our plan."  
Aldred asked as he looked at Faye then at Kodachi.  
"I think Rengokuin wanted her to help him out since apparently the rest of us aren't good enough to help out." Faye said shrugging.  
Aldred chuckled. "Oh now aren't you jealous, eh?" Aldred has a sly look on his face.  
"Oh wipe that grin off your face Al!" Faye said pointing at Aldred with pink cheeks of embarrassment.

* * *

_"Come back to us Kei….. You don't want your friends to be hurt right….? Oh well, it doesn't matter either way they will be killed and it will be your entire fault. Its not like it will matter you won't remember who they are soon and you'll come running to us like a lost puppy, sounds nice right?"_

_Kei was tied up to a pole by pointed vines that priced his pail skin. 'N-no! That isn't good at all! Why would you---!' A man cut off Kei.  
The man was in a black hooded robe that covered most of his face but his mouth. The man had placed his hand over Kei's mouth in a very rough way._

_"Silence child! You know nothing! So you shouldn't even be speaking. Your just a weapon….  
A tool to demolish things and that's all you'll ever be! Nothing more, not even considered a human like those foolish children made you think you are." The man said with anger.  
_

_The vines started to make the thorns go deeper into Kei's skin. Kei whimpered in pain, but his whimper was muffled by the man's gloved hand.  
"Hurts don't it little brat? …. Just think of it for the rest of your life or when ever you die you'll be going through constant torture and be forced to do things you never would want to do." The man said now cupping Kei's face in his hand. The man smirked evilly and licked up from the middle of Kei's neck to his eye line.  
"I'll be waiting for you to come running to us Kei Yosugara." The man said sudisively._

Kei's eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily and covered in cold sweat. Kei sat up 'Wh-who was that?  
"You'll come back to us like a lost puppy"? Wh-what?'Kei thought before looking over at where Aldred once was.

'He left…..' Kei then looked at the door. Kei flopped backwards on the bed. 'I feel to tired to get up and start looking for Aldred right now…  
…. But…. I don't want to sleep….. I fear that I might see that man again' Kei shivered and pulled the covers back over himself not because he was cold but because he was scared.

'I…. I'll just close my eyes and relax… there I'm not really sleeping…..' Kei felt more securer and relaxed now and didn't have to worry about sleeping.  


* * *

  
ToL: Well? :3 What did you think? Tell me in a review and you people will get more Aldred X Kei parts! =3


End file.
